


О пользе своевременного божественного вмешательства

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Говард Старк в начале сороковых ваяет новый символ нации.





	О пользе своевременного божественного вмешательства

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/gifts).



– Одаренный молодой скульптор, живший в Нью-Йорке, был ярым женоненавистником, – с едва заметной улыбкой заявил Абрахам, когда за очередной бывшей пассией Говарда закрылась дверь. – Оскорбясь на пороки, которых природа женской душе в изобилье дала, холостой, одинокий жил он, и ложе его лишено было долго подруги…  
– Хреновый из тебя Овидий, – хмуро проворчал Говард, расстроенный не столько демонстративным разрывом, – разве мало их было и будет еще? – сколько тем, что барышня, уходя, расколотила об пол флакон его одеколона. Находиться в комнате делалось все невозможнее с каждой секундой. – Во-первых, я не женоненавистник – хотя, конечно, мне везет на глупых, легкомысленных и переполненных дурацкими надеждами девиц.  
– Ну-ну, – Абрахам сложил руки на груди и уставился на Говарда поверх своих профессорских очков, ожидая момента, когда в его речи проскользнет хоть что-то, способное подтвердить заявление «Я не женоненавистник».  
– Во-вторых, никогда мое ложе не было долго лишено подруги, – Говард потянул носом и предложил, – пойдем отсюда. Нужно проветрить, иначе мы просто-таки задохнемся. Нет, все-таки надо прекращать покупать этот “Skin Bracer”. Это не одеколон, а химическое оружие.  
– Вроде того, – Абрахам кивнул, снял очки и потер слезившиеся глаза. – На что намекает его чудовищный зеленый цвет и то, что я лично видел солдат, полирующих им сапоги.  
– Чудовищная дрянь, – согласился Говард. – Зато как бодрит! Побрился с утра, плеснул этого экстракта преисподней на щеки – и никакой кофе уже не нужен, – он распахнул окно, потом второе и скомандовал. – На выход.

Абрахам обвел взглядом несколько разоренную во время ссоры мастерскую.

– А как же?..  
– Ты всерьез полагаешь, что кто-то сопрет мраморную глыбу, забравшись в мастерскую на третьем этаже через окно? – поинтересовался Говард. – Если вдруг это случится, я лично изваяю скульптурный портрет этого великого человека.

Абрахам вздохнул, тут же пожалев об этом, несколько виновато глянул на мраморную глыбу, в которой только начинали проступать человеческие очертания, кивнул и поспешил убраться за дверь.  
**  
– Мне кажется, ты никогда не закончишь статую, – заявил он Говарду, когда они добрались до ближайшего бара и устроились за стойкой. – Тебе, кажется, важнее представляться скульптором и восхищать столь презираемых тобой девиц, чем в самом деле ваять.  
– Ну, неправда, – Говард, по-утреннему взъерошенный, но все равно яркий, щеголеватый и притягивающий взгляд, обозревал стакан пива так, словно прикидывал, как отпить и не замочить усов. – То есть, насчет девиц правда, конечно, но я в самом деле хочу закончить статую. Сам понимаешь, конкурс по изготовлению нового национального символа не каждый день объявляют. Призы там. Слава. Я не имею ничего против Госпожи Свободы, но новые времена требуют новых символов.  
– И что, ты хочешь представить в качестве символа этакого идеального солдата? Не слишком ли в лоб? – Абрахам пива с утра не жаждал, ограничился кофе.  
– Во время войны-то? В самый раз, – Говард наконец просчитал все необходимое и принялся заливать в себя спиртное. Усы и в самом деле не страдали. – И потом, он будет не только дуболомом с героической челюстью. У него будет богатый внутренний мир.  
– У него – в смысле, у твоей статуи? И какой же, позволь поинтересоваться, внутренний мир может быть у статуи?  
– Ну… – Говард возвел глаза к несколько закопченному от многих поколений курильщиков, посещавших бар, потолку. – Этот тип будет воплощать лучшее, что есть в нашей нации – стремление к справедливости, терпимость, желание помочь… Слушай, не мне тебе рассказывать: ты немецкий еврей, а я – американский итальянец. Что надо будет, то и будет воплощать. И пейзажи будет рисовать в свободное время. И котят спасать. И на аккордеоне играть – должна же у него быть какая-то изюминка?  
– С аккордеоном, кажется, перебор, – Абрахам усмехнулся. – Но я рад, что ты уже представил его во всех подробностях. Так у него больше шансов воплотиться. Может, зря ты замахнулся на мрамор?  
– Во-первых, хризоэлефантинная торевтика мне пока не по карману, – Говард добил свое пиво и с тоской поглядел на батарею бутылок виски за спиной бармена, но заказывать не стал: ему еще нужно было работать, да и напиваться до полудня было дурным тоном. – Во-вторых, этот мрамор достался мне, считай, бесплатно.  
– Не считаю. Аренда крана и доставка стоили прилично, - Абрахам припомнил счета и нервно потер рано пришедшую по его душу лысину.  
– Но точно дешевле обычной глыбы такого размера!  
– И с чего бы это? Говард, я уверен, что в ней есть какой-то изъян.  
– Знаешь, что? Если бракованный мрамор подошел Микеланджело, подойдет и мне.

На этой ноте Говард подкрутил смоляные усы, заказал еще пива и снова о чем-то тяжело задумался над ним.

Абрахам выждал несколько минут, негромко откашлялся, привлекая внимание, и спросил:  
– Я одного не понимаю. Зачем тебе при работе над статуей я? Я совсем не скульптор и даже не искусствовед.  
– Точно, зато ты – самый вменяемый из всех безумных ученых мира, – Говард отмер и словно даже повеселел. – Ты не мог бы исследовать этот мрамор? Не для поиска недостатков – скорее, для обратного?  
– Ты видишь в камне какие-то неимоверные достоинства? – Абрахам приподнял брови.  
– Не то чтобы… Сейчас ты решишь, что я напился или сошел с ума, но… В общем, он, кажется, живой. Он будто подсказывает, что с ним делать. И выражает недовольство моим поведением. Временами. Когда я пьян или провожу время с девушками.  
– И как, интересно, двухметровая глыба это делает?  
– В основном ломая мне инструменты и отказываясь им поддаваться, – Говард вздохнул. – Я не знаю, может, этот мрамор проклят. Или облучен. Или подброшен к нам таинственными инопланетянами…  
– Или в него вселилась душа с активной гражданской позицией и неприятием промискуитета, – подхватил Абрахам. – Я не знаю, как проверить такие предположения научными методами, но попытаюсь. Но приступлю не сегодня.  
– Почему? – Говард спросил это с таким искренним недоумением, что не улыбнуться было нельзя.  
– Потому что у тебя в мастерской газовая камера. А у меня к ним, знаешь, национальная нелюбовь.  
**  
За несколько следующих недель выяснилось, что, во-первых, Говарду и впрямь лучше не работать пьяным – новые инструменты купить еще можно было, а вот новые пальцы – нет; во-вторых, едва на четверть законченная статуя ничего не излучала, кроме мрачного неодобрения или определенной симпатии, что начал чувствовать уже и Абрахам; в-третьих, у нее внезапно появилось имя.

Новая бывшая девушка Говарда в тот краткий период, когда еще не была бывшей, оглядела уже почти законченное лицо и заявила:  
– Так это же Стив. Ты знал его?  
– Нет, не знал. Что за Стив? – удивился Говард. Никакой натуры у него не было.  
– У одного моего бывшего был друг, этот самый Стив. Милый парень, только очень чахлый. Не то астма у него была, не то туберкулез… В общем, кажется, он умер с полгода назад. Жалко, честно. Он хорошо рисовал и надеялся пойти по стопам отца, все в какой-то полк рвался… Не с его здоровьем, понятное дело.

Говарду сделалось изрядно жутко. Ни в какую сверхъестественную муть он в жизни не верил, но мрамор ему неожиданно обломился как раз полгода назад. И не сам ли Говард заявил, что его идеальный американский солдат будет по совместительству художником?..

В общем, девица пришла и ушла, а статую с тех пор звали Стивом.

С уже поименованным мрамором Говард работал куда серьезнее, чем прежде: он сутками не выходил из мастерской, и Абрахам, приходя по утрам с новым набором реактивов или причудливыми приборами, нередко заставал друга спящим на полу, усыпанном мраморной крошкой.

– Знаешь, такой отдых должен быть сродни пыткам, – ворчал он, расталкивая Говарда и оделяя его кофе. Сам Говард только отмахивался. Он очень спешил, хоть до срока представления работ на конкурс было очень далеко.

Когда прошло еще три месяца, Абрахам решил, что Говарда нужно спасать. Статуя была уже более чем готова, но тот все никак не мог отойти – что-то поправлял, дошлифовывал и объяснял. Статуе. То есть, Стиву. То есть, все-таки статуе.

– Ты же не считаешь, что он действительно может тебя слышать? – осторожно поинтересовался Абрахам однажды. – Он не живой. Ты понимаешь?  
– Ага, – Говард согласился с отчетливо различимой грустью. – Не живой. Понимаю. Но…   
– Но что? Ты ведешь себя как тихо помешавшийся Пигмалион. Что, отправишься в храм приносить жертвы богу, в которого не веришь, чтобы он оживил статую?  
– Вообще-то, Пигмалион не был сумасшедшим и просил у Афродиты всего лишь девушку, похожую на статую. Но если ко мне вдруг подойдет похожая на Стива девушка, я, пожалуй, здорово охренею от ширины ее плеч, – Говард искоса глянул на Абрахама. – И нет, никаких жертв и просьб. Я просто не хочу его отдавать.  
– В смысле? Ты передумал участвовать в конкурсе? – Абрахам одарил Говарда лучшим скептическим взглядом поверх очков. – А как же слава, призы и все прочее?  
– Хрен бы с ними, честно, – Говард поморщился. – Это не последняя статуя и не единственный способ заработать. Нужно будет – займусь контрабандой. Или буду продавать апельсины. Или оружие стану производить – неважно. Ты что, не видишь, что он слишком… слишком человек для того, чтобы быть просто символом?

Абрахам обошел статую, вглядываясь. Действительно, она выглядела до странности живой – мрамор не был больше таким белым, он будто пытался играть со зрением в какие-то игры, то притворяясь розоватым, то темнея. И еще он был теплым. И словно бы не совсем твердым, а, скорее, упругим.

Абрахам поскорее отдернул от загадочной статуи руку. Мало ли, как Стив отнесется к тому, что его бесцеремонно хватают. Даже проводя свои бесполезные тесты, Абрахам был аккуратен и почтителен, а тут вдруг…

– Не знаю, что там насчет его настоящести, но с ним точно что-то не так. Говард, ты уверен, что не приносил никому в жертву белоснежных телок с позолоченными рогами? – Абрахам хотел пошутить, но вопрос получился самый что ни на есть серьезный.  
– Если только я не начал страдать на редкость активным лунатизмом – уверен, – Говард сам подошел к статуе. – Мне нужно было остановиться месяца два назад. Тогда он еще сошел бы за гребаный символ, но теперь – теперь он слишком человек.

Статуя, понятное дело, ничего не сказала, но от нее явственно повеяло суровостью, а слух уловил практически призрачное «Следи за языком».

– Вот, видишь? Ему не нравится. А если я выиграю в этом конкурсе, его вопрут посреди какой-нибудь площади, где на него будут гадить голуби, а уж чего он наслушается… Только шагов Командора по Нью-Йорку нам не хватало.

«Капитана», – беззвучно поправила статуя.

– Не спорь со мной! – Говард глянул на дело рук своих с негодованием. – И вообще, рядовые должны мечтать стать маршалами.

«Генералами», – теперь статуя излучала спокойную иронию. Абрахам снял очки, нарочито медленно и аккуратно протер их, снова нацепил на характерный нос, обозрел Стива внимательно.

– Вот эти полоски на рукавах, кстати, могут сойти за капитанские…  
– Это вообще не форма! Это вольная фантазия на тему! – Говард явно не знал, на кого нужно теперь смотреть с негодованием.  
– Знаешь, тебе, кажется, нужен не ученый, а экстрасенс. Или медиум. Или специалист по вымершим богам.

«Есть только один бог», – заявила статуя и будто бы чуть нахмурилась.

– Эй! Вот про твою религиозность я никогда ничего не говорил и даже не думал! Это еще откуда? – Говард наконец определился с направлением негодующего взгляда и уставился на статую.

«Я обладаю свободой воли и вероисповедания», – на этот раз Стив, которого было уже очень трудно называть просто статуей, почти заметно пошевелил плечами.

– Как бы то ни было, без вмешательства каких-то потусторонних сил тут не обошлось, – заключил Абрахам. – Мне нужно на работу. Я могу вас оставить?  
– Думаю, да. Надеюсь, – Говард покосился на Стива. – Ты ведь не намерен сходить с постамента и приниматься крушить все вокруг?

«Только в случае крайней необходимости», – Стив чуть пошевелил плечом и поудобнее перехватил щит, украшенный узором по мотивам американского флага.

– Ну вот. Надеюсь, никакой необходимости не возникнет, – Говард сверкнул полубезумными глазами. – И ведь не пил же! Мне правда не чудится?  
– Правда, – кивнул Абрахам. – Я вернусь вечером. Ведите себя хорошо. И помните, что у Пигмалиона и Галатеи родился сын по имени Пафос.  
– О, пафоса тут и без детей хватит, – Говард нервно рассмеялся.  
**  
Может быть, необходимо было вмешательство лично богини любви, а может, Говарду было далеко до Пигмалиона. В любом случае, статуя оживала очень медленно. Конкурс благополучно прошел (Говард быстренько изготовил для него совершенно китчевую скульптуру «Дядя Сэм звонит в Колокол Свободы под секвойей генерала Гранта» и даже что-то выиграл), новый год бодро покатился к весне, ударили последние февральские морозы – и только тогда Стив перестал сводить Говарда и Абрахама с ума своими словно бы не существующими репликами и движениями.

Однажды утром, холодным и прозрачно-солнечным, он потянулся и сошел с постамента, так легко и бесшумно, словно в этом не было ничего необычного. Говард спал на притащенной, наконец, в мастерскую кушетке – компромиссе между здравым смыслом и желанием торчать у статуи круглые сутки.

Стив оглядел синие тени под глазами создателя, неспособные раствориться за пару часов беспокойного сна, что-то проворчал негромко и отправился на поиски кухни и кофе.

В том, чтобы быть живым – снова – было множество плюсов. 

И неважно было, богиня любви приложила руку к его странному перерождению, космическое излучение или хитроумные пришельцы из других миров.

Важно было, что теперь у него была возможность все сделать так, как изначально хотелось. И победить всех врагов. И не умереть так глупо.

И вернуться к тому, кто будет ждать.


End file.
